heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hero 6
Gen'Yu:Oh no Sai has been thrown out of the battle so that means Atsui has to fight on fair terms but can he win!? Texas Law:Like hell he will. Atsui:Oh this is so bad how can I beat someone who I don't even know the powers of? Texas Law:You were talkiing that good shit an moment ago but no you look like your going to tuck tail and run wuss. Atsui:MindNo I won't let him push me around so I'll just have to suck it up and win.AloudOh I'm still going to kick your ass up and down this feild so don't rush me!! Masked Man:He has been turned evil but still fights like he is good and Kyousake talks highly about him so I wounder does he have some type of trumpcard?I want to test him out. Gen'Yu:Please sta... Masked Man:Let me fight him Gen'Yu. Gen'Yu:Are you sure sir I mean come on he can't beat you. Texas Law:Hey kid you can't do that he mine!! Masked Man:What do you want to fight me?I guess I'll take on two opponents Gen'Yu make it officail. Gen'Yu:Um okay..this match is an triple threat match between Masked Man Vs. Texas Law Vs. Atsui Homura.Begin!!! Masked:Lets see what you guys out. Texas Law:Hey stupid we can't take him by ourselves he'll kill us so I think we should join up to beat him then I defeat you after we beat. Atsui:Funny that's what I was thinking but with be kicking your ass. Texas Law:Oh you think your funny I cap your ass with lead right here and lets see how funny your are when your dead? Atsui:I'll grill you alive pretty boy!! Texas Law:Lets see you try! Atsui:Oh wait I don't fight girls so I can't! Gen'Yu:MindThose two better stop messing around before the end up in a hospital bed.But I wounder why Mori wanted to fight Atsui? Masked Man:This is getting boring so I should end this quick.Now die Razor Buzzsaw Hurricain!!! Gen'Yu:That is one powerful attack!!Damn it what is he doing he could kill them? Texas Law and Atsui:Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap!!!!! Maskeed Man:That was rusty I need to fine tune it some more because I did whip an whole City off the face of Mu.Hey you guys aren't dead yet are you? Texas Law:Damn that hurt a lot okay we need to get serious Flame Head got that? Atsui:Okay gunslinger how should we do this? Texas Law:I know your powers but you don't know mine so I'll tell you them. Atsui:Okay what are they? Texas Law:I have the power to create after image of anything around me and... Masked Man:Hidden Punch!!! Atsui:Texassssssssssssssss!! Texas Law:Oww that hurt and stop calling me that!! Gen'Yu:They won't survive if he keeps on using attacks like that.Man what will they do against the most powerful being here?They better doesn't quick. Masked Man:Come you'll be dead before I done with you. Atsui:You feel for it you bastard Texas now!!! Texas Law:Don't tell me what to do Flame Head!!! Gen'Yu:What's this they pulled the old clone takes the fall trap but what will the Masked Man do to counter? Masked Man:Pwnd clone trap!!Super Wind Storm Breath!!! Atsui:Wait 'breath' his mask is on he can't do that. Texas Law:But you can break the forth wall? Atsui:Hey mine makes more sence but 'breath' really? Texas Law:He wasn't aiming for us so what did he hit? Gen'Yu:Look at that he used the gust of wind to blow the ground his opponents were standing on into the air but why? Sai:Gen he's creating an black whole stop him!! Gen'Yu:He's to powerful I can't. Sai:Atsui Texas move jump off the rock!!!! Masked Man:To late bye bye. Atsui:Now you fool!! Texas Law:Take this Heart Shot!! Masked Man:When did he? Atsui:Your fighting two people remember? Masked Man:Wait an heat illusion?So that Sai girl has an mental link with him and everything she sees me do he can see.They may have now but I'm not done. Masked Man:You guys are good but not good enough...teleport. Texas:The ground is so far down and we have to beat him before we crash and go splat. Atsui:He's using the rocks to stand on lets go!!!! Gen'Yu:I don't believe my eyes folks are they fighting on the rocks?Could this become any more amazing? Masked Man;Yes it can transmutaion!! Gen'Yu:What now did the Masked Man just turn the rocks into Lava!?!?!? Texas:We can't stand on that!! Atsui:I can so don't worry you big turkey I'll finish this. Texas:Don't die sence I'm going to kill you. Atsui:Sure. Sai:Don't die. Masked Man:Lets dance. Atsui:I have question for you. Masked Man:Yes what is it? Atsui:Why did you destroy the Neo City? Masked Man:To sharpen my moves off but as you see they still are weak. Atsui:Oh your so dead!!! Hours later Gen'Yu:Well it seems all of you passed!Congrats!! Samui:Wait but no one saw the other matches and what happend at the end ao Atsui's match? Gen'Yu:Will it's one of those things we'll use for an flash back. Samui:What when we time skip? Gen'Yu:Exactly. Masked Man:That was some match because... Gen'Yu:Do you think we should allow to come with us on our mission? Masked Man:Pre-time skip hell no!!!! Gen'Yu:Okay so what do you want them to do? Masked Man:Don't know don't care but get them the hell away from me! Gen'Yu:Okay I guess we could do the time skip but I have something better.Myself and Haruno Akatsuki well go on an mission to the Lost Forest and the rest of you will have an mission on the other side of the forest oaky. Lily:I want to go as well Gen'Yu! Luka:Me too!! Gen'Yu:I really don't need that much company! Yatagetsura:I'm going with the team that is well ballenced. Gen'Yu:Sure you are okay can we go now? Atsui:What about me? Gen'Yu:'''WHAT' ''about you!?You don't come back until the time skip so shut up!!!!!!! Masked Man:Okay can we go now. Gen'Yu:Yeah sure. Narr:And so our heros are off what will the mission have instore for them please tune in for more. Category:Truth™ Category:Story